footballstickersfandomcom-20200215-history
Football-Stickers Wiki
Album swiss.jpg 00confed.jpg Panini-africa-cup-2008.jpg Cover schweiz.jpg Uefa-euro-2012-cover-panini-stickers.jpeg Panini-em-2000 cover.jpg 96 cover.jpg Panini-wm-1998.4c1e004a220b3.jpg Panini-wm-2002.4c1e006710703.jpg Copa america 2007.jpg Panini-wm-2006cover.jpg Panini-em-2000 cover.jpg USA94 swedish version album.jpg Europa96album swedish version album.jpg Italia90 album swedish version.jpg Album Italia 90 Mexican Version.jpg Italia 90 chile version cover.jpg Album cover italia 90 brazil version.jpg Coca cola album 1990.jpg 2008 uk version album.jpg Hebrew 1994.jpg 2014 conti front.jpg WorldCup1994 Begium version.jpg 2002 asian version album.jpg 'Welcome to the Football-Stickers Wiki' 'Football Stickers Wiki contains Panini Albums of the Big 4 events: World Cup , Euro Cup , Copa America and Cup of African Nations' 'I am trying to build an overwiew of all the Albums including all the Stuff wich exists arround that. For example : different versions ( nation versions ) promotional stuff and updates, rare stickers wich maybe just were availebale in certain countries. If you got something what this page is missing try to help me or let me know about that.' 'Please notice , this Page is still not finished , and allways in progress. Be part of it and help finishing it maybe one day.' * Road to FIFA World Cup 2018 Russia * Confederations Cup 2017 Russia * Copa America 2016 USA * UEFA Euro 2016 France * Road to UEFA Euro 2016 France ( 2015 ) * Copa America 2015 Chile *FIFA World Cup 2014 Brazil *Confederations Cup 2013 Brazil *Road to 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil ( 2013 ) *UEFA EURO 2012 Poland - Ukraine *Copa America 2011 Argentina *FIFA World Cup 2010 South Africa *Africa Cup 2010 Angola *UEFA EURO 2008 Austria - Swiss *Africa Cup 2008 Ghana *FIFA World Cup 2006 Germany *Copa America 2007 Venezuela *UEFA EURO 2004 Portugal *FIFA World Cup 2002 Japan - South Korea *Road to 2002 FIFA World Cup Japan-South Korea *UEFA EURO 2000 Belgium - Netherlands *FIFA World Cup 1998 France *Africa Cup 1996 South Africa *UEFA EURO 1996 England *FIFA World Cup 1994 Uniteted States *World Cup Sotry *UEFA EURO 1992 Sweden *FIFA World Cup 1990 Italy *UEFA EURO 1988 West Germany ( BRD ) *FIFA World Cup 1986 Mexico *UEFA EURO 1984 France *FIFA World Cup 1982 Spain *UEFA EURO 1980 Italy *FIFA World Cup 1978 Argentina *FIFA World Cup 1974 Germany *FIFA World Cup 1970 Mexico 'Welcome to the Football-Stickers Wiki' 'I am trying to build an overwiew of all the International Championship Panini Albums including all the Stuff wich exists arround that fore example : different versions ( nation versions ) promotional stuff and updates, rare stickers wich maybe just were availebale in certain countries. If you got something what this page is missing try to help me or let me know about that:' Category:Euro 2012 Poland-Ukraine Category:FIFA 2010 South Africa Category:Africa Cup 2010 Angola Category:Copa America 2011 Argentina Category:UEFA EURO 2008 Austria - Swiss Category:FIFA World Cup 2006 Germany Category:UEFA EURO 2004 Portugal Category:FIFA 2002 Japan - South Korea Category:Africa Cup 2008 Ghana Category:Copa America 2007 Category:FIFA World Cup 2014 Brazil Category:Confederations Cup 2013 Brazil Category:UEFA Euro 2000 Belgium - Netherlands Category:FIFA World Cup 1998 France Category:Road to 2002 FIFA World Cup Japan-South Korea Category:Africa Cup 1996 South Africa Category:UEFA EURO 1996 England Category:FIFA World Cup 1994 U.S.A. Category:UEFA EURO 1992 Sweden Category:FIFA World Cup 1990 Italy Category:UEFA EURO 1988 Germany Category:FIFA World Cup 1986 Mexico Category:UEFA EURO 1984 France Category:FIFA World Cup 1982 Spain Category:World Cup Story Category:Copa America 2015 Chile Category:UEFA Euro 2016 Category:Copa America 2016 USA Category:Road to Russia 2018